Love is All But Splendid
by BilboBunny89
Summary: Jessie is a spunky pirate who was given a ship, but will her pleasure voyage turn out to be a catastrophe? Or will a certain captain come and steal the spotlight...and Jessie's heart?


**Chapter 1**

I Found a Boat 

Jessie opened her eyes to the dazzling sunshine that had snuck through her bedroom window. Usually the spunky 18-year-old was a great morning person, but the events that awaited her weren't too promising. So, she reluctantly swung her feet over the bedside and looked around the small room. The walls were orange with the sunrise and as Jessie's eyes became accustomed to the brightness, she realized she wasn't alone in her room...

Keys, her brother, sat in a chair in the corner of the room that hadn't been hit bye the light yet.

"Bloody hell! What's in your head! If my gun weren't getting fixed, I would have shot you!" she screamed, nearly falling out of bed.

"Well Miss pirate, I have something that might interest you..." he said with a grin.

"Spit it out then, I don't have all day." She stated while she began getting dressed behind the small curtain in the corner of the room. Keys began picking his fingernails with his oversized knife that he had gotten from his father before he died. Jessie came out from behind the curtain fully dressed, save for the sword on the mantelpiece and her broken gun. Her attire was natural for a female pirate; black trousers that were tucked into her shin-high black boots, a black tube-top like top that ended right above her navel, and on top of that, a light white cotton shirt that was unbuttoned and tied at the bottom.

Jessie sheathed her sword and stood in front of her brother, who was still picking his fingernails. He slowly looked up into Jessie's stern face and smiled again. She then went back to busying herself by getting all of her knives in their places under her clothing and on her holster.

"You've cleaned up nicely. Now would you like to hear what I've got to say?"

"I guess, but hurry, I need to find a boat to board so I can get to the---well, so I can get away from this god awful place." Jessie had just caught herself from revealing something that she didn't feel like explaining to her rule-abiding brother.

"Well, if you're looking for a ship, all you have to do is go to the north harbor and find a ship labeled '_ Shattered Skull' _and you will be on your way. For you see, it is yours." Jessie dropped the knife she was holding and stared at her brother. There was no lie in his eyes, and nothing in the past had caused her to believe that he would lie to her now.

Keys knew that his sister was dying to run to the north harbor (which would be quite a work-out considering she lived right by the south harbor) and get onto her boat, but he needed to make a few things clear first.

"Now Jess, I know what you're thinking and I would love you to do just that, but first, I need to make a few statements. First off, this boat has just enough room, and duties, for 24 men, not including yourself, which means you need to find 24 able-bodied crewmembers by 2pm. That brings me to my second statement. Exactly and hour ago, at 10 o'clock this morning, I told the commodore that there was a female pirate that docked in the north harbor who was planning to rob every ship within 50 square miles. The commodore is planning to ambush the _'Shattered Skull' _at 3 o'clock sharp this afternoon and jail any man or woman found on board. I have a horse outside for you, I can only follow you to the commodore's office, and then I must part. Jessie, for me, please hurry in your choosing so I don't have to have any part in your capture. Any questions?"

"Yeah. How fast does my horse go?" Jessie had been packing all of her few belongings in a burlap sack while Keys explained the day's events to her and was opening the door. Keys smiled and followed her out.

What usually was an hour journey to the north harbor, only took 15 minutes out of Jessie's short time to choose a crew. When she reached the harbor and slowed her horse down, Jessie looked at all of the ships. Since she knew her brother was not a big spender, she started looking at the smaller boats. There was a boat that was more rundown than the local prison, another ship that looked like it would break at any given moment, and a ship that's color was lost long ago. Jessie turned her head to the larger ships and almost gasped out loud. There were only 5 of them, but she had already chosen the 2 candidates. The first was huge, with pure white sails and beautiful mahogany build. The second was even more beautiful, with a black build. Jessie looked for the names on the boats and was devastated to see that neither bore the name she was looking for. Jessie jumped off of her horse and led her over to the dock master.

"Excuse me sir, but could you point me in the direction of the Shattered Skull?" the dock master looked at her with a mixture of confusion and amazement.

"You gonna be on 'at ship?" he asked

"Yes, but this is important, please tell me where it is!" Jessie was losing her patience with this man already.

"Ova thea..." he said, pointing to the largest ship Jessie had ever seen. The sails were pitch black along with the build. The dock master watched Jessie for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"Miss.... you might want to be gettin along, I ave to clear this dock of civilians for the ship cleaning." He said nervously as Jessie turned slowly around to fix him with a death stare.

"If you decide to be brave and touch my boat, you courage will be rewarded with a slash to your throat. Good day sir." And Jessie walked away. Jessie looked at the sun, she had already wasted an hour and that only left her with 2 hours to get the 1st and 2nd mate plus 20 other men.


End file.
